


Sweet Surprise

by rk_deviant_800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Connor being adorable, First Kisses, Fluff, M/M, Nines being soft, RK900 is called 'Nines', i am so fucking single, wish i had a valentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/pseuds/rk_deviant_800
Summary: Valentines is coming soon and I was thinking of rk1700 again so I wrote this fluff.





	Sweet Surprise

_February 14_

_Valentine’s Day_

That day was only a week away and Connor grew more nervous as it drew closer. He’d been staying up night after night trying to think of what to give the android, he had a crush on.

_Nines._

Just thinking about him and pre-constructing fantasies of him, made him shiver with excitement. Currently, Connor was sat on his bedroom floor, cutting out a paper heart as he softly hummed to love song playing on an old radio that he stole from Hank. As the radio continued pouring out more love songs, a dazed sigh left Connor’s lips while his thoughts went back to Nines. He let himself be lost in his daydreams until he finish Nines’ gift. With that done, he went to bed with possibly the biggest smile on his face. The next few days went by agonizingly slow. He was practically starting to get impatient.

When Friday rolled around, he couldn’t stop shaking with excitement as he walked into the precinct with the gift and a grumpy Hank who had been woken up too early. While the lieutenant immediately disappeared to the break room, Connor quickly headed over to Nines’ desk. It was bare save for the succulent at the corner of the desk. With a smile, he arranged the gift until it sat perfectly before he ran off to sit at his own desk. Calming himself down, he forced himself to look busy with work despite the ever-present excitement welling up in his chest. Ten minutes passed before Nines arrived at the precinct with Gavin trailing behind him. The detective mumbled something about coffee and left for the break room while Nines headed straight for his desk. Connor spotted him just as he walked up to the desk. He watched from the corner of his eyes as Nines finally, _finally,_ received his gift.  

Ignoring Gavin’s grumbling, Nines walked over to his desk. He spotted something sitting neatly on it and picked it up, scanning its contents. It was a bouquet with various pastel flowers. Along with it came a box of thirium-based chocolate and a love note written on a beautifully decorated heart cutout. The note read:

_Hi, Nines!_

_I’m really bad at emotions and confessing out loud so I wrote them down. I wanted to say that you make me feel things I’ve never felt before. It’s amazing and a thrill and only you make me feel this way. It’s ok if flowers and chocolates aren’t your thing but, I thought I’d try. Anyway, if you’re not doing anything after work, come meet me at Ambassador Bridge and we’ll go for a walk. Hope to see you there!_

_-Love, C._

Nines felt his pump stutter. He could feel himself overheating as he reread the note. He didn’t need to ask around to know who sent him the gift. Letting a smile slip, he hugged the note close to his chest as he sat down and buried his blushing his face. From across the precinct, Connor was practically vibrating with joy and excitement after watching Nines’ reaction to his gift. He couldn’t help but chuckle softly when he caught sight of the blue spreading across Nines’ face. He quickly returned to working when Nines looked up. Things were quiet for a few seconds when Connor heard footsteps approaching him. He looked up to see Nines approaching him. Before he could greet the RK900, something was thrown on his desk. Nines then turned on his heel and ran off to the break room.

“Wait!” Connor called, but he was already gone.

With a confused and curious look, Connor looked down to see what had been thrown and-

Oh.

_Ambrosia_

_Conveys the message: Your love is reciprocated._

Connor blinked and scanned the flower again. Results remained the same. Nines…felt the same? Smiling, he ran his fingers over the petals as he replayed the memory of everything that happened so far this morning. He stood up from his desk and headed to the break room. He walked in to find Nines with his face buried in his hands again. Still smiling, the rk800 walked up to his successor. Gavin and Hank took that cue to leave and did so.

“Nines?” came Connor’s voice.

Nines jolted for a moment before letting his hands fall to his side, exposing his fully flushed face. His eyes fell on Connor’s own. The rk800’s head was tilted slightly to the side in concern, puppy brown eyes staring at him. There went his thirium pump stuttering again. He tried his best to compose himself back into his usual stoic look, but Connor could see right through him.

“Um…Thank you for…for the flower, Nines. I really love it.” Connor said, that sweet smile on his face driving Nines crazy.

“Y-You’re welcome.” Nines managed to stutter out.

Connor gave him another smile before turning on his heel to leave him be for the mean time. Nines _was_ still new to emotions after all. As he walked out the door, he looked over his shoulder and smiled once more.

“See you at the bridge!” he called before disappearing out of the break room.

Nines just nodded dumbly and buried his face once again. He hated that Connor could easily make him lose composure. He was supposed to be intimidating but here was Connor making him melt. Letting his fans kick in to cool himself, he forced himself to calm down and return to work. The rest of his shift ticked by ever so slowly. When afternoon finally rolled around and his shift ended, he told Gavin about where he’d be going before practically racing out of the precinct. He took a self-driving cab and along the way, his mind wandered to Connor. Ever since he’d deviated with his help, he’d been seeing the android differently as a machine. He found himself drawn to the rk800’s warm nature. Sure, it was programmed into Connor but something about it seemed different than before. As his lost himself more in his thoughts, Nines almost missed the cab announcing that he’d reach his destination. Snapping out of his daydreams, he stepped out and walked down a pathway that led to where Connor waited at a bench. Just in front of him stretched out a beautiful view of Detroit’s skyline. The sunset colored the water with its golden warm glow. Nines felt his thirium pump stutter again and already he began to overheat.

“Nines! You came!” Connor exclaimed, a dorky smile on his face.

Nines managed a smile and waited for Connor to join him before they started walking. It was silent between them as they walked along the bridge. As they passed by a few more benches, their hands brushed against each other and Connor pulled back.

“S-Sorry.” Connor mumbled with a sheepish smile.

“No, it’s ok. Here.” Nines answered, taking Connor’s hand in his.

Connor looked down for a moment to see Nines’ fingers intertwined with his.

“Is…Is this ok?” Nines asked, giving his hand a squeeze.

Connor nodded with a blush and continued their walk. They kept quiet until they reached the end of the walkway. There stood a tall tree with bright purple tulips growing at its base. The two walked over and sat under the tree, gazing at the setting sun. Letting go of Connor’s hand, Nines reached behind him and plucked one of the tulips and gave it to him with a gentle smile. Connor giggled softly and tucked the tulip behind his ear. They locked eyes for a moment before both looked away shyly.

“So…we’re here now.” Connor started, playing with the hem of his sweater.

“Y-Yes.” Nines answered, unsure what to do next.

It was quiet again before Connor decided to speak once more.

“…I…I don’t know how else to say this Nines but like the note said, you make me feel things I’ve never felt before. I don’t feel it with anyone else. Only you. Hank says it’s called ‘love’ and I think it sounds…right for what I am experiencing.” he admitted.

“I…feel it too. Is that what it is? This warm feeling that’s causing all these errors? Is that…love?” Connor nodded. “Oh. It feels…nice. I like this feeling especially when I know you feel it too.”

“I like it too.”

Once again, they stared into each other’s eyes. They couldn’t stop staring. Shyly, Connor moved to caress Nines’ cheek. The RK900 leaned into his touch, never breaking eye contact with the RK800. The blue on their cheeks spread and turned a shade darker.

“Connor…can I kiss you?” Nines suddenly asked.

Connor said nothing more and crashed his lips against his successor. The RK900’s eyes widened for a moment before fluttering shut as he kissed back. His hands found Connor’s and their skin faded away into pure white as interfacing began. A rush of emotions crashed back and forth between them. Thirium pumps beat perfectly in sync as the kiss only grew only deeper. Connor felt himself being pulled closer by Nines as the kiss slowly ended. When they pulled apart, the interfacing ended but they kept their hands intertwined.

“Wow…that was…So that’s what a kiss feels like.” Connor whispered, breathless as he leaned his forehead against Nines’ own.

The RK900 smiled and admired his predecessor’s face for a moment. The sunset’s glow danced across his cheeks and sparkled in his eyes. Connor smiled back and did the same. Neither of them spoke for the moment when they turned to watch the sun set.

“Nines?” Connor said, breaking the silence.

“Yes?”

“Will you...be mine?”

“I’m yours. Always.”


End file.
